The present invention relates to a articulated boat top assembly. More specifically, the present invention refers to an articulated boat top assembly that is positionable in both an extended position and a retracted position, and that may be pivoted between the extended and retracted position in a simple and quick manner such that the boat top is securely and tightly positioned in the extended position or the retracted position.
Boat top assemblies are commonly implemented in the prior art to provide a means for supporting a boat top on a boat. Boat tops provide cover and protection for both the boat itself and also the passengers on the boat. Various styles of boat tops are commonly known in the prior art. One conventional boat top is a tee-top, which consists of a framework that is attached to the center console of the boat. The conventional tee-top assembly includes a boat top that is inflexibly secured to the top of the framework attached to the boat. Since strong wind forces are applied to the boat top and the framework when the boat is traveling, the framework must be constructed of heavy gauge aluminum or stainless steel pipe and fitted for each individual boat design, which makes such a design expensive to build since it is specifically made for each individual boat design. Moreover, standard tee-top designs tend to fracture while traveling over large waves due to the rigidity of the tee-top and the flexibility of the boat that the top is mounted to.
A further problem with custom-made tee-top designs is that they maintain a fixed position. As a result of this fixed positioning, the boat must be stored in a special housing that has ample room for the added height of the fixed tee-top. More specifically, a boat having a custom built tee-top usually cannot be stored in a standard size garage or a commercial covered marine storage facility because of the standard height of the boat cover on the framework of the tee-top design. Moreover, the tubing of this design must be large so as to be able to support a conventional electronics box that is required for communication.
In an attempt to solve these problems with tee-top assembly designs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,613 to Larson discloses a tee-top for boat center consoles that is detachable. This tee-top design includes a framework having a plurality of base portions of elongated pipes that are fastened to two opposed sides of a center console of a boat. An additional elongated pipe is included for each of the base portions, with the additional elongated pipe being sized and configured to be slidably receivable within an upwardly or downwardly facing opening of a respective one of the elongated base portions. Since the elongated pipes are not made of heavy duty metal, the upper section of the additional elongated pipes may be removed from the elongated base portions when it is desired to remove the detachable tee-top from the associated vessel. In a fixed position, the upper and lower elongated tubes are secured with an inner core tube held together by a pin. The additional elongated pipes support a generally horizontally oriented support frame for a cover. High-speed straps are further attached to this support frame and attached to the base portions of the inventive framework to prevent distortion of the elongated tubes or pipes at high wind speeds. The support frame is thus not subject to wind stress at high boat speeds. However, a problem with this top design is that it is not able to withstand large waves for an extended period of time, and it does not have the strength to support the conventional electronic equipment used with such boats. Another problem experienced by this design is that it must be completely disassembled to obtain the desired result, so it is difficult for the average boat operator to assemble and disassemble framework as required for this design to be helpful. More specifically, rather than collapsing, this design must be completely disassembled or detached from the boat to provide the desired result. Moreover, marine electronics cannot be plugged and removed. Consequently, this design can not only not withstand the load of the electronics, it would not allow the operator to remove the top to connect the electronics thereto
What is desired, then, and not found in the prior art, is a retractable boat top assembly that is strong and rigid in both a retracted and an extended position to withstand wind forces, support electronics, and limit sway of the boat top, with the articulated boat top assembly also being easily extended or retracted by a common passenger of the boat.
An object of the present invention is to provide an articulated boat top assembly that may be rigidly and securely situated in both an extended position and a retracted position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an articulated boat top assembly that may be pivoted between an extended position and a retracted position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an articulated boat top assembly that is easily pivoted between the extended position and the retracted position.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished through the present articulated boat top assembly. The articulated boat top assembly of the present invention is designed to be securely mounted to a conventional boat having a boat deck and a console. The articulated boat top assembly includes a boat top that is secured to the boat via two articulated frame members. The articulated frame members include a series of skeletal components that are pivotable between an extended position and a retracted position. The skeletal components of the articulated boat top assembly include a base member, a pair of middle arms, and a pair of upper arms. The base member includes a pair of legs that are rigidly attached to the boat deck, although additional embodiments may allow secure connections of the legs to other elements of the boat. The legs of the base member are additionally connected to each other via a stabilizing arm, such that the stabilizing arm will reinforce the position of the frame members. Additionally, the position of each articulated frame member may be securely maintained by a locking rod or a torsion bar. As a result, the boat top will be securely positioned to withstand wind forces in either the extended or retracted position such that sway in any direction is minimized or eliminated during travel of the boat. In the extended position, each member of the skeletal components is arranged substantially in a vertical alignment with each other such that the boat top is in the uppermost vertical position. In the retracted position, each middle arm is at a substantially right angle with respect to the legs of the base member and the upper arms such that the boat top is in the lowermost vertical position.
In addition to the locking bar and torsion bar, a series of sleeves may also be included to reinforce the position of the articulated boat top assembly when it is in the extended position and while the torsion bars are being attached. The sleeves are positioned around the middle arms of the articulated boat top assembly such that the sleeves may slide along the periphery of the middle arms. In operation, when the articulated frame members are in the extended position such that the skeletal components are substantially in line, the sleeves may be moved to surround the articulated junction between the middle arms and the base member and upper arms.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention